The unwanted stalker
by TheJonesStories
Summary: For years his only purpose was to kill everyone, so what happens when he meets someone he can't kill. And to make matters worse she's a total pain in the ass, head over heels in love with Gaara and has absolutely no respect for personal space.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, my story for the Naruto universe. Enjoy. (I only own what's mine.)

(Sophia's POV)

I wake up slowly, trying to push the exhaustion and almost euphoric feeling of sleepiness out of my mind. To aid in the process I jab my fingers into my thigh, cringing once but smile as the pain works and allows me to turn my head. Fear was the second emotion to rock my body, as I notice with great shock that I'm not in my hotel room with some random stranger but on the floor of a small hide out. I move my arms and legs, checking in they were restrained and when I realize they aren't smile, finally noticing the shattered pieces of furniture and the dead bodies littering the ground.

I counted twelve.

Twelve dead bodies. Twelve lives snuffed out by my hand yet again. The third thing I do is listen, hearing birds chirping away outside the building, the calming sound of wind flowing through the trees but no footsteps or muffled talking as the second set of assassins getting ready to drop in on me.

What happened?

I lift up my hand, content on rubbing the pain and exhaustion from my eyes but pause when I see the appendage is covered in blood. Dried crusted blood. A small frown appeared on my lips as I turn, seeing the source of the blood lying beside my head. A human heart. And as I grasp the discarded organ the wall of haziness shatters and in an instant the memories of the last few hours flow back to me, so quickly that I grasp my head in pain. The walk, the attack, the fight and the blood lust.

Right, these assholes kidnapped me, I'd be hanging my head in embarrassment if I wasn't laughing so hard. They'd actually thought they'd succeeded. I'd sensed them a mile away, turning down a side path instead of heading to town, acting shocked when they dropped out of the sky and coward in fear when they pulled out their weapons. I guess I shouldn't be too harsh, I was a master as playing innocent. The small, helpless female, walking alone at night. I knew they wanted me. The way their perverted eyes racked down my frame, the hungry way their tongues slid over their lips and the itching of their fingers as they waited for the leaders word.

When the word was given they pounced, sliding up to me like something from another world. Running their hands down my body like I'd somehow enjoy this, pulling, prodding and tearing away the thin material until I was standing there in my underwear. Their tongues were next, dancing down my soft flesh like I was some dessert, sliding over my skin as their moans rang through my ears. Their hands were on their pants, the clinking of the belt when they paused. I paused too, freezing my hand to see what they did next. There were so close, the voices in my mind screaming at me to kill them. I could. Slice open their throats and gouge out their eyes the moment they turned in my direction but I don't. Pausing when I hear the mention of another boss and place the innocent look back on my features.

I could do it. Kill all of them and spread their bodies on the bosses front step like some twisted holiday gift but that would require effort. The fight right now, the running, the hiding, the faking innocence and the second fight. The long boring speech from the leader before I ripped out his throat with my teeth and burn the building to the ground. So, instead of killing them and dumping their bodies on their bosses door-step, like some twisted birthday gift I allowed myself to be captured. I allowed their disgusting hands to touch my bodies, allowed the man to squeeze my ass and fondle my breasts a little too long to make sure I wasn't carrying a weapon and just as I reached my limit, content on ripping off his limbs his hands were moving, placing me inside the large Linen bag, the sick smile one his lips once more.

I decided to kill them all at once. Allowing myself to fake innocence. Judge and size up the competition, frankly I wasn't impressed, and after listening to the leaders speech severed his vocal cords from his throat. The others went as predicted, the blood lust clouding my mind as I took out each member of the team more savagely than the last. The final one, a smaller male. Now cowering in the corner of the room like I once had, looked at me with fear in his eyes, begging for his life like a coward.

I smiled, cooing at him softly. Raising up his hopes, running my hand down his chin seductively and when I'd hosted him to his highest I plunged my fingers through his chest. Wrapping the thin digits around his heart and ripping the organ from his ribs before he realized what I'd done. He stands there, gasping like a fish, chocking softly as blood fills his lungs and when he's taken his last breathe slumps to the ground like a doll.

With no other hearts around the blood lust settles, the urge to kill satisfied for today and moments after I feel my world spinning. The blood lust had my heart racing, my skills and senses heightened to dangerous levels and after the voices stopped, my body shut down, my system dropping back to normal levels so quickly I could do little more than pass out in exhaustion.

"Shit," I mumble before I hit the floor.

Hmm, I guess I dropped it when I passed out. I glanced around the room for any indication of the time, looking out the windows for the rising or setting sun but the clouds were out, blocking my view so I turned, grasping the cold organ. Upon first inspection, from both the heart and my hand, I'd say three hours. The outside was crusted with blood but with a firm curl of my hands I squish the organ with a feeling I could only describe as day old play-dough. The flesh was somewhat tough but the inside was still soft and squishy, cold and rotten smelling, as the action had pushed the blood out the severed arteries, but still surprisingly soft. My nose curls up at the smell and I stop the action.

After insuring my immediate safety I check my body. During a blood heat my mind shuts down, only focusing on the anger and hatred and in that anger pay little head to my body or life for that matter. Moving and fighting long after I should have dropped dead. I calm myself down, breathing in deeply as I ran a mental check on my body, popping, moving and shifting each part of my body. My back burned, the hard floor was not comfortable and ignoring the darkening bruises now lining my flesh, the assholes were under trained but a few had gotten in some hits, one hit each but still a hit, I curl upwards with a groan and look around the room once more.

Seeing as no idiot was crashing through the roof I stand, instantly regretting the decision as the blood rushed form my head and the room spun. My hand shot out on instinct and thankfully found the table behind me, I paused, allowing the broken wood to hold my weight… a shocking fact as the table was currently smashed in half. The dead body still stuck in the middle, the jagged pieces of wood still impaled into the flesh and the large wounds continued to pour blood onto the floor.

I look at the pool of red, lifting up my shoe in disappointment and give it a shake, once, twice, three times like this action will somehow get rid of the iron filled liquid and when it doesn't I frown, shrugging once and place my foot back into the puddle, smearing the blood into the wood. I turn, scanning the room and after a moment, my eyes following the outline of the building figuring out its weakest point and head in that direction. My hand met up in the far end of the room and after curling my fingers into a fist smash it through the thick wood like its nothing but straw. I reach around, my fingers tapping the sides of the hidden but not hidden hole and finally find my prize. The large sack of money, and diamonds I discovers after I pull it out. I drop the bag filled with diamonds into my sack, a sack I'd taken from a body and after dumping out a pair of dirty underwear, some shirts and a few knives, which I placed back inside the bag, slung the cloth sack over my shoulder.

After adjusting the bag to fit my size I examine the room. Wanting nothing more than to leave but a part of my mind begged me to stay, telling me to loot the bodies and check for valuables. I do, looting each person with ease and checking the bingo book for a matching face and after finding none, I doubted I would as this place was too small for big time criminals turn, walking to the door like I hadn't killed twelve people and weren't stepping over their dead bodies. When I get to the door I turn, stepping outside the building and strike a match on the frame as I went. I pause, looking at the flame and at the bodies for a moment and after admiring my handy work one last time toss the match into the room.

It hits a body and bounces on the floor, igniting with ease as the iron filled blood now mixed with oil, split form dozens of lanterns littering the room, ignites, and I watch with a smile as the room went up in flames. I'm forced to step back, not out of fear of the flames but fear for my clothes, as the initial flash of heat was so intense the soft materials also covered in oil could burn away in an instant and leave my in an awkward situation. Make no mistake, I wasn't embarrassed about my body, quite the opposite in fact but walking into a town stalk naked, even a small town was bound to turn a few heads and publicity was the last thing I needed right now.

I turn, making my way down the path, carefully checking for traps and after a few wrong turns finally find the main path. This path travel the whole country, leading you to each of the main villages and branching off into many side roads and small towns. I tried to avoid villages, I got to many looks and questions about the merchandise I had "found" and tried to stick to small hotels and flea markets to make my cash.

I shake my head as I glance up at the sky; I had taken out my sack of water, wringing out now dripping cloth and proceed to wash off my hand.

This had been the fifth time this month.

At first I was cautious, my mind running through the usual questions. How had they found me? How had they caught up with me so quickly? How many were there? And most importantly, Did he know? After all it had been seven years since my escape. Seven years since I lost her and Seven years since I was branded a criminal and a trader of my people. That fact burned me the most, they had betrayed me and I was the one that got outcasted, forced to flee for my life.

When had freedom become caged?

But after a quick inspection and three idiots killed by my hand I realized this wasn't them. They wouldn't fall so easily. No, this was simply bad timing, for them of course. A group of thugs that picked on the wrong female. What could I say?

Karma was a bitch.

I often thought of myself as Karma. The living embodiment of balance. Dishing out punishments where they were needed and leaving behind a trail of dead bodies. I know it was bad. I know killing people was wrong but I couldn't help the thrill of the fight. To feel the blood moving through someone's body and finally, out of their pores. It thrilled me to no end. But when things got quiet, usually at night. When the world had calmed down, the crickets happily chirping by the lake I wondered what my Karma would be? If I was everyone else's Karma.

Who would deliver my punishment?

I'd met a few people that fit the bill, the right stature, the right powers and the potential skills but no one came close… not with my trump card. I wondered how long I'd have to wait until I met someone as deranged as I was. Little did I know that my Karma was sitting in his office, overlooking Suna, three days before he was named Kazekage.

Read and Review people!

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait, I lost my memory stick with all my stuff on it. Anyway, Chapter 2.

(Gaara's POV)

The smell had hit me softly first, then grew in depth with the sound of the wind. It was strong to the keen senses of a shinobi, yet faint enough to doubt that is was ever there in the first place. Like the subtle traces of faded perfume, dancing on the winds like ghostly fingers before dipping into nothingness, it was beyond frustrating but it was enough to raise my head. I had a very unique sense of smell, mostly from my various ways of killing people in my young childhood that I could tell you how someone died by the scents on the wind and my tongue flickering out just the slightest. But this, this smell was different, just the slightest that had me wondering if I were imagining it in the first place. It was so faint, barely there, barely noticeable and yet a part of me refused to ignore it. Only fueling my temper as I tried for the fifth time to continue my paperwork. I sigh, running a hand down my face and spin, almost dramatically to face the window. I turned, taking in the village, looking for any signs that something may be wrong. Some evil may be lurking in the darkness.

The window as opening before my hands could move, the sand sensing the need to leave the room and making easy access for it. I placed my pen on the desk, my fingers sliding to catch it as it rolls away and stand, brushing off my robes and working the slight hazy feeling my lower body had developed over the nine hours I'd sat her. I knew if Temari was here and not in bed she would be chastising me right now for not taking care of myself and I of course would counter with 'a kage's duty is to his village, I will rest when I'm done' effectively shutting up my older sister and pissing her off at the same time. I had found over the last two years that Temari was very fun to mess with, most wouldn't willingly inflict the wrath of my sister but with my ultimate defense and a little encouragement from both Baki and Naruto I had started making strides as the annoying little brother. I didn't do it often, as most passerby's would run in fear of the 'blonde bombshell' and the 'demon of the sand' but sometimes, when we were alone I would. Bugging Temari in new ways that would most often than not cause fire to flash before her eyes and a small smile on her lips, taking this new side of her little brother with enlightenment and pride. Pride, as she would turn most of those pranks on Kankuro instead, and laugh with me at his stunned face. I'd be the first to admit that doing this still felt odd, like walking down the street but if doing this meant putting peoples minds at ease, or at the very least, my siblings, then I would do it when I felt it was appropriate.

I stepped out, before stepping back in, looking back at the door once, pausing in the doorway to see if anyone would barge in. For the first five months after the attack on Kahona I had Anbu tailing me where ever I went, I could feel there eyes on my everywhere and every so often I'd have to gently reassure the sand that they were friends not foes but even so the gently swishing of the sand made sure I had no surprise visitors. Thanks to Naruto and a mission to Kahona we were successfully able to round up the last of the vengeful Anbu and after a year of working with in the common ranks I was left alone. Unfortunately they were back, a protect detail of course, no foes in them but I could feel them every so often hiding in the shadows. I think the elders were afriad that I would come to my senses, realize exactly what I was asking for when I pushed for Kazekage and bolt, I was fifteen after all. The elders had made their disdain clear, stating that my reputation along with my inexperience made me a bad candidate but with the help of my friends I was able to turn most of the votes in my direction with the agreement to the 'protection unit' which Temari actually snorted at, much to my sisters embarrassment.

It wasn't that shocking that people still feared me, I think the elders always would as they were there for most of my childhood rampages. I had caused a lot of damage, hurt a lot of people and the fact that I was 'the weapon of the sand' couldn't be washed away so easily but the sight of my face, the warmth of my smile had the nervousness milting away. And for the first time in a while I had some of the younger generations running up to me with smiles or asking me for help as yet another ball got stuck on a roof top. Honestly I think they just liked watching the sand move as their eyes grew about two sizes as I did what they requested. But even with the growing list of friends my eyes fell to the door. Listening for the sound of footsteps or the whistling of weapons thrown with precision and try to push down this guilty feeling in my chest. Why the hell was I so worried? It's not like I was running away. I was simply taking a look and trying to locate where that smell was coming from. I would be Kazekage soon, the least I could do was look after my village.

MY Village.

It still seemed weird to me.

This place had never been my home, it hadn't been for years and that fact was only branded deeper into my brain with each assassination attempt but stepping out into the air, the sand sliding under my feet so I wouldn't fall even an inch and looking over Suna I couldn't help this feeling bubbling up inside me. The way the shades of blue mixed with the burning fires of the watch towers. The shuffling of silent feet that only shinobi could hear, all this brought back memories of the past. Memories of my uncle that I had buried so deep inside. But after that battle they had resurfaced, splashing upon me like nothing I'd ever felt before. Bring with it the emotions I had shut down.

I had spent many hours at my father's old desk, pondering these new feelings bubbling up inside me and the memories attached with them. Some were weary of my silence, taking this as a potential attack or plot but my brother's and sister's smiling faces soothed my soul. They weren't perfect, not by a long shot but it was a start, a start to a new era of happiness for them. Maybe, for everyone. I had heard Naruto's pleas for a better world and the demon of the sand, soon to be fifth Kazekage, was ready to help his friend.

Friend.

That was the other word. A word that now seemed to hold new meaning. A enemy shinobi was willing to fight for me, to cry for me and it shock me to the core. Rocked the stony foundation of my hatred and made me see the lights peeking through the cracks. After spending so much time in the darkness I wanted nothing more than to lean down and slowly peel back back all that anger and pain, piece by piece, layer by layer, day by day, until I could one day walk side by side with Naruto. With my friend.

I had done well, over the last two years, slowly stripping away the title my father had unwilling bestowed on me at birth and tried to find the person underneath. Was it easy? No, but it was worth it. Every day, every _**antagonizing**_ day. I could now walk down the street and not have people run away in fear. There was still worry, the fact that I would be Kazekage so young was a good cause, but I was determined to change the past. Make the village see the person Naruto see's, the person he wants to see when he looks in the mirror.

I lifted my hands up, asking the sand to raise and watching as it always did, listening to my commands as I looked left and right. Scanning the rooftops for any suspicious movement of trouble. I was just trying to locate the source of the smell, lifting my head to the wind as I took in another breath and find subtle traces of it to the east now. I quickly react, pushing the sand and myself higher into the air, narrowly avoiding the sights of the watch tower. I was trying help people not start a panic. That and I doubt the counsel would approve of me leaving the village on nothing more than a hunch, plus the mountain of paper work detailing my reason for leaving didn't sound any better so I lifted myself up over the clouds, my fingers gently brushing the clouds, smiling as they broke apart with ease and sliding my fingers through the small traces of moisture before flying out into the dessert.

The smell was back again, growing stronger on the wind before vanishing. My eyes scanned the dessert, looking for any signs of trouble. Smoke rising through the air, any cried of pain or movements in the sand and fight the urge to cross my arms as I sense nothing. Taking a slight step back as another just of wind hits me and with it the smell. I shut my eyes, realizing what the smell was and found myself crumbling to my knees in anger and pain. Anger at myself for taking this long to realize it and pain at the people we'd just lost. The smell was clear. that teasing smell, dancing through my nose.

It was burning flesh.

The rational part of myself tried to push down the pain, stating that this wasn't one of the way I used to kill people, nor did Temari or Kankuro so I shouldn't feel to bad about not realizing it sooner but I pushed it down, taking on the pain as I was now Kazekage or would be and all deaths were my job to stop. Inside my village or out. If we wanted a peaceful world we couldn't shift the blame saying its not in my village so I don't have to care about it. I stood once more, to head back to Suna to let the Mizukage and Hokage know of the advents. Maybe they could find the source of the attack. Maybe they could stop more from happening. By the strong winds it had to be coming from the east, I just wasn't sure how far up it went.

We had been doing so well, cutting down the body counts and trying to pull back on ruthless missions, trying day by day to create a peaceful world, but it seemed a bloodless world would have to wait.

(Sophia's Pov)

"Sophia?" an elderly voice says, it took every ounce of my control not to wince and hide my groan with a smile as I slowly spin around to find a familiar face.

"Mrs. Fukui! What are you doing here?"

I looked the elderly lady up and down, she hadn't changed much in the nine months since I vanished. Her hair had gotten a little whiter, the grey fading with age. Her face was the same, soft tender smile, crow's feet around her eyes and wrinkles marking her surprisingly soft skin. Her hair was pinned up in a tight bun and held with two chopsticks marked in an X and her Baby blue earrings given to her by her late husband. Mrs. Fukui was a lady I had met during my travels. She had offered me asylum for the night and in payment I helped her with her large farm. Infusing my charka into the water supply to kill all the chemicals plaguing the water and using another justu enhanced the natural minerals.

"I'm checking on my products." She smiles "Oh you should see the farm! It's making more food than it has in years! I don't know what you did to the water but you've saved the town." She links her arm around mine "And you have to tell me how you convinced those two sticks in the mud, I've complained for years about the water and they wouldn't budge."

After I had fixed the water on the farm I paid a visit to the two idiots running the water supplies. After we…. Talked they seemed more than willing to see things my way. We resealed the old pipes, lining the tubes with a protective coating of wax to keep the metals from leaking into the water and using my chakra I fixed the polluted waters.

"Well I ah, appealed to their better nature." I chuckle, remembering their cowering faces "I convinced them that lining the pipes would create better water and upgrading the filters and old machines would bring in more revenue and money for the town as well as attract new tourists." This time Mrs. Namakasi snorts, stating how those **_'good for nothing brats would do anything for money'_** before she throws back her head with almost creepy laughter leaving her lips. Probably reminiscing about some memory or something "And please, allow me. Where are you heading?"

I say, swiping her semi large bag from her shoulders and place it beside mine.

"Oh, into town a few miles up. The real question is what are you doing here?" She asks after the laughter dies down "this place is crawling with bandits, or at least that's what the locals say."

"Well I could ask the same for you," I counter back "but I have a feeling that those bandits won't be bothering two defenseless women."

 _"Or anyone for that matter"_ I silently add.

That boarder line creepy laughter comes back. The kind of laughter a crazy old coot would have, one that's lived her life to the fullest, had expected she might die any day and laughs at anything the world tried to throw her way. I would doubt she was trying to run into bandits. A part of me wanted to see what would happen, the thought of this old woman weaseling her way out of that would be hilarious. While Mrs. Fukui was an old one she could knock you on your ass in an instant, or rip you a new one with her words. She'd even tricked me a few times, faking her own death on the cabin floor and laughing like an old goat at my "worried expression".

"Defenseless my ass, I'll take on anyone that crosses my path!" she chuckles kicking up her foot with a cheesy battle cry only to knock herself off balance, I step forwards catching her before she falls to the ground "See! We'd make a great team!"

God, this one was a handful….

"Don't you have someone younger that can make these runs for you?" I laugh "this is an awful long way for you to walk."

"Oh, you sound just like Aimi," she chuckles "She said she'd do it but I want to make sure everything's down to my standards." I fight the urge to roll my eyes, she was the only person as stubborn as I was "Ahhhh," she sighs "When are you going to stop by the farm? Everyone misses you!"

I fight back the little pain in my chest.

"Aimi and Akihiko got married last month didn't they."

"Yes, it was a beautiful ceremony, she was very disappointed you weren't there." She holds my hand going down the uneven steps "It's been how long since you last stopped by?"

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since I stopped by. Every chance I took I stopped by the house, blending in with the shadows as I checked to make sure one of the few people I actually cared about was safe and well. Laughing quietly as she reprimands her grandchildren. I loved staying in Kigota, the town and everyone in it was great but the last thing I wanted was another person getting hurt because of me. So, after I paid my dues and made sure the town would prosper I vanished with a quiet goodbye.

"Um, nine months I think?" I cringe "Sorry I've been-"

"Working, I know." She cuts me off with a chuckle "Jesus dearie, you need to stop by sometime, you never know, one of these days I could just keel over and die!" She throws back her head laughing this crazy laughter that only a woman of her age could rightfully do "and you'd never know!"

I wanted to reprimand her, death wasn't something to joke about but it was no use. In all my years, I'd only met one other woman as loopy as she was, but I tried to stay clear of Suna as much as possible.

"Honestly I think you'll out live us all." I state back, reaching into my pocket to pull out a green diamond necklace that I'd melted together a few nights ago "And as for missing the wedding you'll have to give Aimi my apologies and my gift."

"You know, one of these days you'll have to tell me what you do for a living."

I snort and adjust my bag, watching as she lifts up the necklace, humming in approval.

"It's not that special, I got the diamond from a hopeless suitor and made it into a necklace."

She sighs once in old memories

"I remember being young and beautiful." She leans her head on "Cherish it dear, one day you'll look up and see that you've become a whole new person."

"What like a mother?"

"Well in time yes."

"Oh, come on Mrs. Fukui, could you really see me as a mother?"

I hadn't told Mrs. Fukui all about me but I found myself being more honest with her than others, sharing my pain in slightly altered stories.

"I think that you would be great at whatever you chose to do." She stops, looking me in the eyes "I'm serious Sophia, you don't have to spend your life in the dark, you don't have to always run."

I look away, cursing the tears that come to my eyes at her words, they were what my mother said to me before she died. Before they killed her. I shut my eyes as the tears roll down them, flicking slightly as her soft hand comes up to brush away my tears.

"You deserve love Sophia. No matter how dark your past is, this world is too big to lift on your own. Don't run from people trying to help you, let them in."

"If you saw my darkness you wouldn't say that."

She snorts. She fucking snort! At my pain, no less!

"Oh Jeez darling, you make it sound like your this awful person who's never done anything for anyone else." I look at her oddly which prompts her to cross her arms "You may have darkness in you but who doesn't? And while the darkness may be powerful I have **seen** good in you as well." I look away "Now," she says, punching me lightly in the arm "Shinobi or not, if you stop by without saying Hi again, I'll kick your ass."

My eyes snap up in question

"H-How?!"

She only answers with a smile. A cocky smile before turning to walk down the road.

Read and Review people.


End file.
